deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
GeoExe vs Adam Taurus
GeoExe vs Adam Taurus '''is a What-If? Death Battle created by Professor Mewtwo it features GeoExe from the web series Gwain Saga pitted against Adam Taurus from the web series RWBY. Description Gwain Saga vs RWBY! Enter two black-clad, masked swordsman whose races have been discriminated by the world. One uses his talents to protect the innocent, while the other kills all who stand in his way. Who will come out alive in this clash of Good vs Evil? Poll Who do you think will win this Death Battle? Geo Wins Adam Wins Interlude Wiz: The world may pursue peace and equality for all, but there will always by those discriminated by society due to faulty prejudice. Some will put discrimination aside to make a difference, while others will seek justice by any means necessary. '''Boomstick: Geo, the Silent Gale and hero of Gwain Saga. Wiz: And Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang and living nightmare to team RWBY. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. GeoExe Wiz: Little is known about the history of the man named Geo, in fact “Geo” isn’t even his real name, it was simply given to him during a simple misunderstanding and he just decided to roll with it. What we do know about Geo is that he was a young man living in Chile with a passion for drawing, and a presumed dissatisfaction with his own insignificance. Boomstick: He wouldn’t be living a dull life for long though, as one day a mysterious flash of light sent him to the world of Teora to become the next isekai protagonist, where he could take down the bad guys, champion the people, get himself a harem, and live happily ever af-''' Boomstick is interrupted by Gwain blasting Geo with a beam of light while Ami watches in shock. The scene skips to where Geo is recovering from the attack while Gwain confronts him. Gwain: This is no place for you, human. I’ll have to end you as soon as possible. '''Boomstick: Oh…never mind. Wiz: Turns out that Geo wasn’t the first human in Teora, and his predecessor had committed crimes so atrocious that it caused Teorans to hold a grudge against all of humanity. Geo would have been dead the moment he stepped into this new world if he hadn’t met the one person who could help him: Princess Ami Le’Viand. Boomstick: The most adorable girl with mechanical cat ears that you’ll ever meet. Despite knowing Geo was human, Ami took a liking to Geo and showed him the beauty of Teora. In exchange, Geo beat the s*** out of some wolves that tried to kidnap her. Since then Geo and Ami have had a really tight bond, they could have even been lovers if Geo wasn’t oblivious to Ami’s affections. Wiz: However, Ami’s mother Queen Gwain wasn’t too enthusiastic about having a human in her kingdom and tried to kill Geo on the spot, but thanks to Ami’s persuasion Gwain spared Geo under the conditions that he would act as Ami’s bodyguard and defend the kingdom of Gwain from the vile forces that threaten it. Boomstick: And just in time too, because Gwain had struck a deal with the mad scientist Luna who was wreaking havoc across the kingdom, so Gwain was going to need a miracle worker to get her out of this mess. As it turns out, Geo was just the miracle worker Gwain needed thanks to his inexplicable isekai bulls*** powers. Wiz: Well actually there is a legitimate explanation. The laws of physics in Teora work a bit differently than in our own world, and as a result Geo’s body was drastically altered turning him into a “super being”. Boomstick: And it even turned his hair white much to his dismay. But aside from his old man hair, Geo has insane superhuman strength, can run so fast he appears as a blurr, and enough durability to take all sorts of abuse. Wiz: His body’s density increased to the point that he can crater the earth with each step and cleave stone pillars by jumping on them. However, Geo’s most notable ability is his body’s natural resistance that dramatically reduces all forms of physical damage. Boomstick: He can take anything ranging from monster punches, a giant pair of scissors, to even a man-sized boulder falling on his head and not feel a thing. It’s almost like he’s indestructible! Wiz: Not quite. Geo doesn't possess any natural defenses for magic, and a strong enough magic attack can put him through almost death inducing pain, though he appears resilient enough to tank plenty of magic attacks when he has to. Boomstick: So almost indestructible, but with all that power it's no wonder Teorans aren’t too big on humans. Each one of them has the strength of a one-man army, and just imagine what Geo’s predecessor managed to do to start all this hate. It must have been horrifying. Wiz: Well the crimes of humanity and who did them have been left vague through Gwain Saga, but they are most likely linked to the mysterious woman Vania. Geo met her in the woods, and she’s actually not as bad as you would think. Hoping that Geo would avoid the same fate as her, Vania gave Geo the tools he needed to survive the many threats in Teora, which just so happened to have been created by Luna. Boomstick: It must really suck for Luna to have her nemesis use her own weapons against her, and to add to the insult Geo is rocking those shades better than she ever could. Wiz: That would be the MoonTech Visor, a mechanical marvel that conceals his eyes and human appearance. It can identify any person or weapon in Moon Tech’s database, track the location of others, measure vitality, and with an implemented time crystal fragment it can slow down Geo’s perception of time allowing him to process events much faster than others. Boomstick: The visor is also connected to one of the most bada** swords in internet show history: the EXE-Blade. Whenever Geo wills it this sword will spawn out of thin air for him to use, and with its laser edge he’s guaranteed to slice through just about anything like butter. If close-range isn’t enough, the EXE-Blade has a blaster mode with incredible long-range, power, and even a rapid fire mode, plus the blasts even seem to have a minor homing effect. All Geo has to do is point in your direction, and you're pretty much dead. Wiz: Geo has even acquired support-based equipment to aid in his battles against Luna. To gain better control over his weight, he wears the Golem Ring which allows him to return to his original weight simply by closing his fist, the result of which can leave large craters right where he stands. He even wears an Omega Suit that can absorb some damage from magic attacks and release it as a powerful shockwave. Boomstick: Not to mention it makes a sweet hoodie. Why can’t all battle armours be hoodies, you could kick a** and look good while doing it. Still with Geo’s weapons and abilities, he’s managed to take down Luna’s forces time and time again. He wasn’t that good at it when he started, but he got better once he undertook training from his friend Marlow, who agreed to train Geo after mistaking him for a vampire and almost getting him killed. Wiz: Weird thing is, Marlow still thinks Geo is a vampire. Boomstick: WHAT?! How does that…? Well... I guess he is wearing black and looks a bit dark and bruiting, but it must have taken a lot to cover up a lie that obvious. Wiz: Geo is strong enough to throw a massive robot with little effort and send the blade warrior Tahjin flying hundreds of feet with a single punch. In one instance he even shattered a gigantic ice hand with a single swing of the EXE-Blade. Boomstick: He’s fast enough to deflect bullets from a sniper rifle and dodge point-blank gunfire. Geo even managed to intercept the sword of a royal guardsman so fast that nobody even saw him move. Wiz: Considering how fast the human eye can spot and recognize an image, in order to pull this off Geo must have intercepted the sword in less than 4.5 milliseconds. Boomstick: That’s insanely fast, and thanks to his broken durability Geo can tank just about anything thrown at him. He’s survived falling from the sky, being hit by magic lasers, and even being punched by an enormous minotaur. Hell, his physical resistance is so strong that he beat a water monster just by tanking hits until it tired itself out. But that was nothing compared to the time Gwain beat him into a coma. Gwain is strong enough to stop a kaiju-sized dragon and one-shot it, and Geo was still standing after taking several hits from her. Wiz: But while Geo has the physique of an unstoppable warrior, he lacks the mentality of one. He’s rather straightforward in combat, often rushing into battle without thinking things through. And while Geo’s physical resistance makes him seem invincible, Geo can still be injured if he is hit with enough physical force, like when he tried to slow down a train by having it run him over and wound up with a broken arm in the process. Boomstick: Also Geo is a huge pacifist refusing to throw a single punch unless he’s pushed to a limit or if one of his friends is put in danger. And despite everything he’s been through, Geo never did take off his visor and reveal to the rest of Teora that he is human. Of course Gwain did threaten to kill Geo if he ever showed his human eyes to anyone, and considering how scary that woman can be I can see why Geo has been keeping quiet. Wiz: But with his acts of heroism, and supportive friends by his side, perhaps one day Geo can prove the good nature of humanity and make peace with the rest of Teora. Geo is seen sparing with Gwain, during the practice fight Geo hits Gwain with a dodgeball and shows a smug grin on his face. Gwain picks up the dodgeball and sighs before handing it back to Geo. Gwain: Fine, you win, it was one blow. But don’t disappoint them. As Gwain leaves, Geo smiles as he sees his friends cheering him on. Ami notices that her friend Deva is being extra flirty towards Geo and smacks her on the head with a fan. Adam Taurus Wiz: In the world of Remnant, there are many wonders shrouded in mystery. The creatures of Grimm dead set on destroying humanity, the magic-like energy source called Dust, and an intelligent race of unknown origin known as the faunus. Boomstick: There a lot like humans except each one has a distinct animal trait such as extra ears or a tail, but all it took was those small differences for humanity to mistake the faunus for demons and try to kill them. Wiz: Eventually, humans and faunus learned to coexist with one another, but the years of conflict left tension between the two races. Faunus were still heavily discriminated against by humans and some humans even found means to keep their supremacy over the faunus. This resulted in some faunus resorting to violence to earn their rights by any means necessary, and from that violence birthed a monster: Adam Taurus. Boomstick: Oh I get it, his last name is Taurus because he has those horns on his head like an actual bull. Well anyways, there really isn’t much known about Adam’s past except that at some point in his life he served the Schnee Dust Company, and you know you hit rock bottom when you work for a corporation owned by Remnant’s equivalent of Donald Trump. Wiz: Adam was abused by humans both physically and mentally, and worst of all he was branded by the Schnee Dust Company logo causing him to be permanently blinded in his left eye. After suffering so much at the hands of an unjust society, Adam swore revenge against humanity, and planned to create a world ruled by faunus. He decided to carry out his plan by joining the White Fang, an activist group dedicated to improving faunus rights. Boomstick: The White Fang was originally a peaceful organization, but when peace didn’t get the organization anywhere they decided to resort to more aggressive measures, and Adam was more than happy to join in on the violence. Adam has some incredible strength, speed, and endurance plus he even learned Iaido and Iaijutsu, real-life sword fighting styles that focus on unsheathing and re-sheathing the blade as quickly as possible for rapid attacks. Wiz: Adam utilizes his fighting styles with his two weapons Wilt and Blush. Wilt is a red-clad chokutō with incredible striking power. With Adam’s swordsmanship he can throw his sword at enemies like a buzzsaw and possibly through Dust implementations, he can make his blade trail fire to extend his reach and power. Boomstick: Blush is a rifle with automatic fire that also doubles as a scabbard for Wilt. Adam enjoys using this baby for extra-painful close range or even point blank attacks, and he can even use it to launch Wilt directly at people. It's sort of like the special project I’ve been working on: the katana-shotgun. (Pulls Out Terribly Made Weapon) Behold Wiz, a gun that can both shoot and stab things to death at the same time. Wiz: That does not look safe… at all. Boomstick: Don’t worry I’ve already given this gun a test run and we only lost three interns in the process. Boomstick accidently pulls the trigger on the gun, which then fires a katana that rips Wiz’s robot arm off and sends it flying into a nearby wall. Wiz then looks angrily at Boomstick, who responds with a nervous smile Boomstick: I…I can fix that… probably. Wiz: Moving on, Adam proved to be a tremendous asset to the White Fang and an inspiration to his fellow activists. He even started wearing a mask that resembled the Grimm, which quickly spread as a trend among the other White Fang members. But most importantly, Adam caught the admiration of a certain faunus with cat ears: Blake Belladonna. Boomstick: Adam quickly took a liking to Mrs. Kitty-Kat and took her under his wing, teaching Blake everything he knew about combat and fighting alongside her on missions. The two became so close that they even became lovers until Adam committed one to many “accidental” murders and Blake figured out his true nature before dumping him. That break-up was so harsh that Adam swore revenge a second time, but this time it was on Blake, and if his kill count says anything, it’s that you don’t f*** with Adam Taurus, especially when he starts showing that deadly red glow. Wiz: Adam can create a manifestation of his soul called Aura, an energy field capable of defending against all forms of attack and it even creates a minor healing factor, but it’s most notable feature is that it gives the user a superhuman ability known as Semblance. Boomstick: Semblances vary in name and power from person to person, and Adam has one of the strongest Semblances out there: Moonslice. With this power Adam can store power from enemy attacks into his blade just by blocking them, effectively nullifying an attack regardless of it's power making it the perfect defense. Wiz: However, Moonslice is best known for it's offense as Adam can unleash the stored power from his blade for a nearly unstoppable attack that can be used up close or sent as a powerful energy wave. Given enough power, Adam can cut through practically anything like the time he used it to one-shot Yang Xiao Long and sever her arm. Boomstick: That reminds me… I should probably go get your robot arm… and some duct tape. Wiz: This strike was so powerful that it even managed to overpower Yang’s Aura, impressive since Yang once survived a blow that shattered a concrete pillar which would have taken at least 1,400 tons of force to destroy. Boomstick: Oh that's nothing after blocking a laser cannon of a huge spider robot, Adam unleashed a Moonslice so powerful that it disintegrated the hunk of junk that attacked him, even without his semblance he’s strong enough to cut through much smaller robots like they’re made of paper, and even kick one through a metal door. Wiz: Adam can move so fast that it creates afterimages and his reaction is fast enough to block bullets blindfolded or even from point blank range. He’s shown some impressive endurance being able to fight hordes of robots without showing signs of exhaustion and he’s even tanked being run over by a motorcycle and a blast from a massive laser cannon. Boomstick: And in the rematch of the century against Yang, he took a direct hit from a Semblance-powered punch and survived. Yang’s Semblance works pretty similar to Adam’s as it can convert the damage she took into raw power. It’s hard to say how much damage Yang took during her fight with Adam, but she was clearly at her limit when she went into rage mode, and at her peak she was strong enough to shatter a giant war robot with a single punch, so Adam must have survived something similar to that. Wiz: Under Adam’s leadership he was able to create a faction of the White Fang that posed a threat to all of Remnant. He later killed the High Leader of the White Fang and took over the entire organization, finally starting his ideal revolution that would lead to faunus supremacy. Adam: Nothing will stop us now. It’s finally time I got what I deserved. Boomstick: And Adam was right, he did get what he deserved, except what he got wasn’t what he expected. Wiz: Hoping to put a stop to Adam’s rampage and return the White Fang to it’s peaceful ways, Blake formed a task force to take down Adam’s faction during their attack on Haven Academy. Caught in a terrible situation, Adam was forced to flee the scene, and as punishment for abandoning his allies, Adam was banished from the White Fang and his followers lost all faith in him. Boomstick: Yeah, as scary as Adam looks, he’s not too difficult to take down. The easiest way to do so would be to get that glowy red sword out of his hands since he needs it to use Moonslice. Plus if his Aura takes too much damage, he will lose his special defenses and his Semblance will be deactivated, and his greatest weakness of all is his rapidly growing insanity. Wiz: Adam is completely unstable and lashes out on anybody he perceives as an enemy, even an ally that briefly questions his orders risks suffering Adam’s wrath. His obsession with Blake is a prime example of this since he dedicated himself to killing everyone Blake cared about simply because she abandoned him. And after being banished from the White Fang, Adam’s insanity only got worse as he blamed Blake for his previous failures and set out on one final mission to kill Blake and end his suffering. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Adam, his final encounter with Blake led to him being stabbed in the heart not metaphorically, but literally by Blake with help from Yang who was eager for some payback. But all things considered, it took a lot to stop Adam for good and anybody that resilient is one hell of a bada**, insane or not. Hazel: It’s our business now, and I don’t appreciate you withholding things like that. Adam: Your master was concerned with Sienna's willingness to cooperate. Now she doesn't have to be. Hazel: Nobody needed to die today. As Hazel walks away, Adam sits on the White Fang throne holding up his sword and smiling Adam: I… disagree. DEATH BATTLE! An orange blur is seen running through a large forest. The blur suddenly stops in its tracks revealing to be a young white-haired kid in a black and orange hoodie. It was Geo and he was supposed to be watching Ami while she was collecting crystals, but he had lost track of the girl and had been looking for Ami during the past couple hours. Geo finally decides to use the tracking system in his visor to find Ami, and manages to pinpoint her location, but Geo gave a worried look as he saw that Ami’s vitality had dropped by half, implying that she was in danger. Without hesitation, Geo ran towards Ami’s location in order to save the princess. Meanwhile a masked man with small black horns was clashing with a dark-haired girl with cat ears. The latter of the two was originally being chased by the former, but she was forced to stop running and fight her pursuer when a mysterious girl showed up and made things complicated. Blake: Just leave me alone already! Adam: And forget everything you did to me? I won’t let you get away! Adam hits Blake with the back of his sword and sends the cat girl tumbling backwards. Before Adam could continue his assault, he was interrupted by several energy arrows that he managed to block with his sword. He turned towards the source of the attack and saw a pink-haired girl dressed in white holding a bow. It was Princess Ami and she was wandering around the forest earlier until she saw Blake being attacked by Adam and tried to intervene. Unfortunately, her efforts had only made her another target of Adam’s wrath. Blake: Don’t hurt her! She has nothing to do with this! Adam: She’s trying to protect you. She deserves to die. Holding Wilt tightly, Adam gives off a red glow and fires a massive red wave towards the bow user. Ami gasps in fear, but before the wave could hit, Blake pushed Ami out of the way to protect her from the attack. Blake took the full force of Moonslice causing her to be sent flying backwards, depleting her Aura and knocking her out cold. Ami rushed over to Blake to see if she could heal the cat girl, but Adam quickly approached the two girls and pointed his sword towards Ami. Adam: You should have stayed away from Blake. She is nothing but a coward who hurts others. Ami looked in horror as the masked man prepared to kill her, but Adam stopped when he heard something coming and saw a bright orange blur heading towards him at high speeds. The blur jumped into the air, and Adam caught a glimpse of a white-haired kid preparing to punch him. Adam sheaths his sword and jumps backwards to avoid the attack, causing Geo to punch the ground and leave a huge crater in the process. Adam: So your going to fight for Blake as well? Guess you will have to die too. Worried that Geo might be in danger, Ami holds up her bow and takes aim, but Geo holds his arm out to stop Ami. The pink-haired girl looks up and sees the stern look on Geo’s face which assures Ami that her bodyguard can handle the situation. Ami’s bow teleports back onto her head, (which makes it appear as if she had cat ears) and carries an unconscious Blake to safety. Adam: You honestly believe you can beat me on your own? This will be easy. Adam quickly charges towards Geo and prepares to draw his blade. In response, Geo taps on his visor and a large black blade appears on his back. As Adam draws near, the EXE-Blade activates, creating a glowing blue edge. Geo grabs the EXE-Blade and swings it at the same time Adam, who at the same time swings his sword at Geo causing flashes of red and white to surround the two. When the flashes clear, Geo and Adam are seen staring at each other intensely as their blades struggle against one another. FIGHT! Both fighters are pushed back but continue to clash, trading blows with each swing until Adam manages to get the upper hand by swinging Wilt hard enough that it knocks the EXE-Blade out of Geo’s hands. Geo looks back to see where his weapon had landed which leaves an opening for Adam who attempts to decapitate Geo. However, instead of Adam’s sword going right through Geo’s neck the sword stops when it hits Geo’s skin and doesn't leave a scratch. The attack was enough to get the white-haired kid’s attention as Geo turned his head back towards the bull faunus. Adam: What!? Geo took advantage of Adam’s shock and punched the faunus in the face, and the force of the blow sends the faunus flying dozens of feet. Adam quickly got up and was surprised by the sheer strength of his opponent, but had little time to think about it as Geo began dashing towards his opponent, preparing to throw another punch. Anticipating the attack, Adam quickly held up his sword with one hand on the handle and the other on the blade and blocked Geo’s punch. Acting instinctively, Adam activated his Semblance and charged up a counterattack. Geo sees Adam glow red and starts looking scared before the faunus unleashes a powerful slash that knocks the white-haired kid back. Geo manages to get up, but the attack had caused a concussion and made him feel dizzy as his visor displays spiral eyes and small versions of Ami’s pet Noob swirl around his head. Adam took notice of how he finally harmed his enemy and couldn’t help but give a wicked smile. Adam: Let’s see how long that defense of yours holds up. Adam charges at Geo once again and unleashes a flurry of blows with his sword, but Geo blocks every single attack with little effort. Despite his futile attempts, Adam continues his assault hoping to provoke his opponent into throwing another attack he can use to charge up Moonslice, but Geo is only taking hits with no attempts to fight back which angers Adam. Adam: Hit me already, you coward! Adam then throws his sword spinning like a buzz saw towards Geo, who holds his arms up to block the attack. When Wilt stopped spinning, Adam ran towards his sword and grabbed it midair before unleashing a downward slash on Geo and following up by pointing his rifle Blush at his opponent's face and firing. While the attacks did little damage, the sound of gunfire close to his ears alarms Geo who responds by throwing a punch that is immediately blocked by Wilt. Geo continues to throw punches, only for Adam to block his attacks and counter with another Moonslice that once again sends Geo flying as his body knocks over several trees in the process. Upon getting up, Geo notices his EXE-Blade sitting right next to him and picks it up. He sets the weapon to blaster mode and fires a barrage of laser towards Adam, but the faunus once again blocks each blow without sustaining damage. Adam then charges toward Geo, but this time instead of directly attacking him, the faunus circles his opponent creating black and red clones to confuse Geo. Though Geo has difficulty finding the real Adam his visor suddenly activates slow-motion mode and he then sees everything move slowly and finds the real Adam on his left preparing to use another Moonslice. As the slow-motion effect wears off, Adam fires a destructive wave at Geo, but the white-haired kid was prepared and quickly put up his blade before blocking the attack with his arms, greatly reducing the amount of damage he could have suffered. Seeing an opening, Geo rushed towards Adam and delivers an uppercut that sends Adam flying upwards and before the faunus could hit the ground, Geo grabs Adam’s leg and hurls him into a nearby tree that then collapses from the impact. Adam slowly gets up, feeling immense pain from the hits he took, and realizes that his Aura is running low and he might not be able to take any more hits. He is given little time to recover as Geo begins charging at Adam with his EXE-Blade in hand. Adam dodges an incoming thrust from Geo and moves behind him before slashing Geo on the back to get his attention. The white-haired kid quickly responds by turning around and swinging his blade at Adam who blocks the attacks with Wilt. The fight continues with Adam striking Geo with Wilt and Blush in an effort to provoke more attack from the white-haired kid, while Geo continues to swing the EXE-Blade at Adam only for each attack to either be dodged or blocked. Geo swings his blade at Adam one more time, but Adam activates Moonslice and uses his blade to break the EXE-Blade in half while also knocking Geo back and causing him to tumble backwards before quickly getting back on his feet and discarding his broken weapon. Adam: You still think you are enough to beat me? Geo doesn't respond to Adam’s question, but simply cracks his neck slowly with an indifferent expression on his face. Adam: Don’t do that to me. Geo starts to counterattack by running towards Adam and throwing a punch that is once again blocked by Wilt. The white-haired kid does not stop as he starts running circles around Adam throwing punch after punch. This time Adam is on the defensive as Geo is moving too fast for him to land a hit, but his reaction is fast enough to block incoming attacks. The bull faunus feels his Semblance charging up and it reaches a point Adam believes could be enough to destroy his opponent, but he is still struggling to find an opening and in the midst of his hesitation he sees Geo’s fist coming right towards him. With barely any time to react, Adam tries to move out of the way, and while he managed to avoid getting hit, Geo’s fist still manages to hit his Grimm mask knocking it off and revealing Adam’s scarred face. The grotesque appearance of Adam’s scar and bloodied eye caught Geo by surprise as he showed a shocked expression and unfortunately for him that gave Adam the opening he needed. Using all the power he had stored, Adam unleashed an extremely powerful Moonslice that made the surrounding area glow red with only black figures of Geo and Adam being visible. A huge gush of blood erupts from Geo’s chest indicating that Adam had severely injured his opponent and the blow even sent Geo rocketing through the forest. Adam took notice of what direction Geo was heading and realized that it was the same direction in which the pink-haired girl took Blake. With a smile on his face, Adam sheathed his sword and headed towards where Geo’s body was headed looking forward to showing Blake and that other girl what has become of their protector. Elsewhere in the forest, Ami is seen tending to a still unconscious Blake using her healing magic to revitalize the unconscious cat girl. She thought that she had gotten far enough from the man in the white mask until suddenly an unidentifiable object came flying out of nowhere and crashed landed right next to Ami. The pink-haired girl turned her attention away from Blake to see what it was only to look horrified when she saw it was Geo. The white-haired kid was lying down, his visor had been knocked off as cast to his side, and his blood was spilling onto the ground. Ami quickly rushed over to Geo to see if he was ok, but before she could check she heard somebody approach. Adam: There you are. Ami looked up and looked frightened as she saw Adam standing right in front of her. It was clear to Ami that he was responsible for what happened to Geo and was about to do the same to her as Adam drew his sword. Adam: Now where were we. Adam pointed his sword towards Ami and prepared to kill the pink-haired girl, looking forward to how Blake would feel when the two people who tried to protect her lied dead right in front of her. As Adam charged forwards and prepared to thrust his sword into Ami, the pink-haired girl could only scream in horror in her hopeless situation. Suddenly, as if on cue, a blood soaked hand reaches out and grabs Wilt before it can touch Ami. Adam was shocked by the sudden interference, and saw that Geo, who he presumed to be dead, had gotten up upon realizing that Ami was in danger. A large red opening was on Geo’s chest right where Adam hit him with Moonslice, and while a lot of blood was coming out, the wound wasn’t deep enough to be fatal. Without his visor, Geo’s human eyes became visible and while they appeared small and simplistic, they clearly showed that Geo was filled with rage and about to go all out on the bull faunus. Adam tried to pull back his sword, but Geo’s grip was too tight and Adam could not move Wilt an inch. Geo then clenched his fist, activating the Golem Ring and causing the ground beneath them to crater. Realizing he was in danger, Adam acted quickly and grabbed Blush in a desperate attempt to stop the incoming attack. Adam: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS HUMAN!!! But before he could aim the rifle, Geo punched Adam as hard as he could in the face which depletes Adam’s remaining Aura and sends him flying until Geo and Ami can no longer see him. As Adam’s body is flying, it crashes through tree after tree until finally crashing into a cliffside. Upon hitting the cliffside, Adam’s body is smashed into a bloody paste due to how fast he was going, thus ending the tyranny of the former White Fang leader. Geo looks at the clearing he had unintentionally created by hitting Adam before picking up his visor and wiping the dust off, remaining completely oblivious to the fact that he had just killed someone. While putting his visor back on, Geo feels something hit him in the back of the head before it enters his body and vitalizes him. Geo realizes it was one of Ami’s vitalizing arrows, but is still caught off guard by Ami suddenly hugging him as hard as possible. Geo simply responded by smiling and patting Ami on the head. He had lost his weapon and was in terrible pain, but it didn’t matter, he was just happy that Ami was safe. K.O! Back at Gwain Castle, Geo is seen escorting Ami back to her room. The two pass by Queen Gwain who is mad that Ami and Geo came back late. Gwain raises an eyebrow when she sees that Geo is heavily injured (not that she cared) but her expression changes from frustrated to surprised when she sees that Geo is carrying an unconscious girl with cat ears on his back. Results Boomstick: Holy s***! We’re sure Geo was a pacifist, right? Wiz: Adam Taurus is one of the most dangerous villains in the RWBY universe, and his time in the White Fang proves that he was a smarter and more experienced fighter. However, Geo’s physical abilities put him leagues above the bull faunus. Boomstick: Yeah, Adam may have been able to survive a hit from a Semblance-powered Yang who could destroy a big-a** robot, but Geo was a lot stronger than that since he destroys robots roughly the same size on a daily basis and sometimes things bigger than that. A couple good hits from Geo and Adam’s Aura was done for. Of course the real question wasn’t if Geo could hurt Adam, but rather if Adam could do the same to Geo. But if a man-sized boulder couldn’t faze Geo, then how the hell could Adam? Wiz: Well Geo’s physical resistance was impressive but it could still be overtaxed as proven when Geo’s arm was broken after being run over by a train. All Adam needed to do was land a blow that could overpower the physical resistance, and he had just the means to do so with his Semblance: Moonslice. Boomstick: It was the perfect counter since it could nullify any possible attacks and use Geo’s insane power against him. Not to mention Moonslice can even absorb energy which could prevent the EXE-Blade’s laser edge from cutting apart Adam’s weapons. With this one ability, Adam almost had everything he needed to beat Geo with a single attack, keyword being “almost”. Wiz: Unfortunately for the White Fang leader, the Silent Gale had plenty of means to handle such an overpowered ability. Given his resistance to Adam’s normal attacks and his pacifist nature, Geo could simply endure Adam’s attacks without giving him power and wait for the faunus to leave an opening or tire himself out. Boomstick: That's how Geo beat that big water monster, so he could easily apply the same tactics to Adam. Still, if Geo ever felt like going on the offensive, he was going to have to land a hit faster than Adam could block it. That wasn’t too difficult to pull off since the speed difference was very clear cut. Adam could move so fast that you saw him in multiple places at once, but Geo could move so fast that you couldn’t see him at all. Wiz: And while their reaction speeds appeared evenly matched given how they could react to point-blank gunfire, the context of Geo’s feat proved he had the greater reaction speed. When Geo dodged point-blank gunfire from one of Luna’s robots, he accomplished this before receiving any formal training and before he unlocked the slow-down feature on his visor. Given how his skill has improved over time, Geo’s reaction speed likely improved as well. And even if Adam could land Moonslice on Geo, there’s no guarantee he could end the fight in a single hit. Boomstick: Geo has taken some really powerful hits from all sorts of enemies and survived each and every time. Most notably he was able to tank several hits from Gwain who could one-shot a kaiju-sized bone dragon that could burrow through the ground and giant robots with ease, definitely stronger than most of the Moonslices Adam could have charged up. Plus since Gwain uses magic that means she didn’t have to deal with Geo’s physical resistance reducing damage. Adam did have Dust and his Semblance, but they have been clearly stated to be different from magic and there’s no evidence that proves they could ignore Geo’s absolutely broken defense. Wiz: Adam Taurus’ intelligence and abilities did give him the means to kill Geo, but the white-haired human’s superior physique, better equipment, and perfect defenses were just enough to put down the White Fang’s delusional leader. Boomstick: Looks like Geo managed to grab this Taurus by the horns. Wiz: The winner is Geo. Soundtrack Cover Next Time More Deaths! More Battles! Less Cheesy Jokes! Professor Mewtwo's Season 2: Starting March 2020! Next Episode: ??? vs ??? Category:Season Finale Category:'RWBY vs Gwain Saga' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sane vs Insane' themed Battles Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:Professor Mewtwo Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series